


A Nocturne of Events

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Dragon dildo, Gladio is 21, M/M, Noctis is 18, Size Kink, quick rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: In the great list of things Gladio never thought he'd walk in on, this was pretty much at the top of the list.





	A Nocturne of Events

A Nocturne of Events

 

Double checking his phone, Gladio walked up the stairs toward the prince’s apartment near his school. Noct and Prompto had already taken their finals and were now just coasting the senior year until graduation, which is why Gladio was surprised when Ignis mentioned that Noctis was staying home sick from school and might miss training that afternoon.

When Gladio asked the advisor if Noctis was alright, Ignis just rolled his eyes and said, “I would assume he’s faking it so he could sleep in. He didn’t have a fever and I know he doesn’t have food poisoning. However, he’s studied quite a lot these past weeks for finals and he has more than enough sick days remaining. So, I decided it was more effort than it was worth to harass him further and let him have the day off. Besides, he got a package in the mail that he seemed excited about yesterday. I’m willing to bet good gil that it’s a new game and Prompto’s over there playing hookie too.”

Some time after lunch, Gladio called Noct to check in and prod him in to at least go to training unless he was actually throwing up or something. The phone rang several times to voicemail, all of his texts went unanswered, and Gladio was bordering somewhere between annoyed and worried.

Which lead him to where he was now, at Noct’s apartment door around four in the afternoon. He knocked several times with no answer before pulling out his spare key and unlocking the door.

The main room was empty, surprisingly. He, like Ignis, expected to see Prompto and the prince blasting away at some virtual reality monster, but no. The room was as silent as a crypt, lacking the prince’s best friend. The television wasn’t even on.

Putting his keys down on the breakfast bar, Gladio called out. “Noct?”

No answer.

He went down the hall, tapped the bedroom door, and poked his head in. The bed was in disarray, but the prince wasn’t in it.

Pulling his phone out, Gladio began scrolling through his address book for Prompto’s number when he heard something from the ensuite bathroom. His finger paused just shy of the send button as he poked his head back into the room, following the sound to the bathroom door. There was no water running, but Gladio could clearly hear labored breathing. “Noct?” he called again with no answer. When the breath hitched and Noct let out a low moan, Gladio opened the door.

He _expected_ to see Noctis curled up in front of the toilet, possibly sick for real. Or maybe he’d slipped and banged his head and was bleeding out. A whole litany of things that he might encounter flashed through his mind as he entered the bathroom.

What he _did_ see, was quite possibly the last thing he’d ever expect.

Noct was facing away from him with his tablet propped up on the soap dish in his oversized shower. The glass walls were wet, but the fog was gone, indicating that the water had been off for some time. Noctis had his ear buds in as the screen of the tablet played some pretty graphic CGI porn. All of this would have been awkward and maybe even chuckle worthy to talk about later, but what shifted the whole scene violently into WTF Land was what Noctis had suctioned to the glass partition perpendicular between him and his bodyguard.

At first Gladio thought it was just an oversized purple dildo, which would be shocking enough (he didn’t know Noctis was into that), but when the prince pulled away almost all the way out Gladio saw just how oversized it was. It curved upward and had a tapered head, but the rest of it was clearly not meant to be human. The base where it stuck to the glass was almost alien, with small spiny protrusions along where balls would be. At the base of the shaft was the most alarming part, a bulbus portion nearly the girth of Gladio’s wrist strained hard against Noct’s ass as the prince pushed back onto it again with another groan of pleasure.

With every ounce of stealth Gladio had, he backed out of the door and closed it quietly behind him. The sound of his heart hammering in his ears nearly drowned out the squelching and gasps coming from the other side of the door. He covered his mouth to muffle the gasp that exited him when Noctis moaned loudly, before realizing that there was almost no chance that the prince could hear him. He didn’t hear the knocks or the phone ringing after all.

Turning quickly, he fled the room and then the apartment. He didn’t stop until he got into his truck and closed the door harder than necessary. Reaching up he ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes, the scene he just witnessed playing over and over in his mind.

Reaching down he tried to palm away the surprise erection threatening to tent in his pants. There had been fleeting moments, especially in the last two years, where Gladio had noticed the way Noctis had been filling out. How baby fat gradually began to form into lean muscle in the years following puberty, how he looked in the showers…

He had never vocalized these feelings to anyone. It would be wildly inappropriate for a shield to have any sort of relation to his ward other than as protection or friendship. On top of everything, Gladio had always viewed Noct as largely asexual. He never spoke of Luna other than as a friend and never mentioned any other women in his life, and he hadn’t expressed any interest in men. At least none that Gladio knew of.

Noctis really had no indication that he had nor desired any sort of sex life.

Boy was he wrong. At least where toys were concerned. How did Noctis even get half of that monstrosity inside him? Gladio had experimented himself a little bit, but only with a few fingers and a generous amount of lube. What Noct was accomplishing must have taken time and a _lot_ of practice.

Maybe a whole-day-at-home-instead-of-school kind of practice.

Gladio palmed himself again in his sweat pants, trying in vain to will his growing erection down, but the pressure was only making things worse. Biting his lip, he looked around the parking lot. He had a large van parked next to him, blocking the view of him from the road. The only surveillance camera Gladio knew of was pointed at the stairwell to the complex, and he had a good view of the rest of the lot. With every passing moment he weighed his options before finally settling on ‘fuck it’ and slipping his fingers beneath the cotton of his pants.

He jumped when his phone gave off a loud chime and vibrated in his pocket.

Huffing and withdrawing his hand, he fished his phone out of his pocket he cursed at himself when he read the text. It was from Noctis.

>You left your keys in my kitchen. :/

He stared at the text long enough for the screen to go black. Gladio debated for a long moment whether he could just hotwire his truck and drive off the Insomnia docks and into a watery death instead of going back for what must be the most awkward conversation he was ever going to have since he had to give Iris ‘the talk’.

Taking a deep breath, he tucked himself into the waistband of his sweat pants and got out of his truck.

The walk back up to Noct’s apartment was not near long enough. He had no idea what he would say to him. What _do_ you say? _“Hey, Your Highness. Sorry I barged in on your railing yourself on a silicone alien cock. My bad.”_

He took another deep breath before knocking on the door quietly, surprised when he heard a casual, “Come in,” from inside. Some weight came off Gladio’s shoulders. Maybe Noctis didn’t know he’d seen him. He did have ear buds in after all and who knows how loud that porn was.

Noctis was in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. Only his backside was visible, clad in his dark blue sleep pants.

Gladio picked up his keys off the bar and turned to depart without saying a word.

“Hey, Big Guy, where are you off to in such a rush?” Noct said with half a mouth full of cold noodles. Probably leftovers from the previous night.

“I…Have training. Gotta get to the gym.”

Noctis smirked and finished his mouthful, licking a trace of sesame oil off his lips as he did. The subtle action sent a twitch to the erection still hidden beneath the elastic of Gladio’s pants.

“Training with who? I’m your five o’ clock. Sorry I’m running a bit late. Is that why you came by to check on me?” Gladio faltered for a better excuse, but it was hard to think as Noct pushed the fridge door closed with his hip, revealing that the sleep pants were all he wore. Probably thrown on hastily after exiting the shower.

Placing the half empty tupperware down, Noctis sighed. “Gladio, I know you saw me.”

For a moment, Gladio felt like _he_ was the one caught doing something lascivious instead of the prince. Then again, he was just about to jerk off in the parking lot because of it. “Noct… Look I’m sorry I barged in. I called and you didn’t answer and then it sounded like you might have been hurt in the bathroom so I just… look I won’t tell anyone what you’re into. If that’s your thing, whatever. My lips are sealed. I am a bit concerned with your safety though. A trip to the ER for internal trauma is something I’d rather not contend with.”

“It’s nothing I haven’t worked with before. I’m sure you have your kinks too.”

Gladio chuckled, as if that thing in the shower was anywhere near what Gladio was into. Beautiful women or the occasional cute guys, though that last part not many knew about. Generally, he did like being able to manhandle his lover, within reason, but that was almost expected of a guy his size. “I guess, but…what even was that thing?” If they were going to talk about it so casually, he might as well get an answer or two.

“It’s called Nocturne. Prompto found it online a month ago and joked that it had my name on it.” The prince shrugged. “I guess it did. Though I misjudged the measurements, I don’t think I’ll be able to get the knot in without a lot more practice.”

Gladio wanted to ask what the hell a ‘knot’ was, but he figured they’d diffused the situation enough that they might actually be able to laugh about this later. “Okay, Noct…I’m not going to judge, but don’t act like you don’t have other options. You’re the prince for Six sake. You can get retainers for that. Yeah, there’s that old tradition that you’re supposed to remain a virgin until your married, but we all know that’s bullshit.”

“I do have retainers. You and Ignis, and Prompto soon too, but… I wouldn’t want to ask that of any of you. I don’t want a lover out of obligation. I want one that…”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“I want one that wants me too. Not just because I’m the prince. Not because it’s their job.” His voices cracked lightly at the last word and Gladio was starting to understand why Noct had resorted to more non-committal measures.  

“Well…” Gladio began to speak before his inhibitions could stop him. “Have you ever thought to _ask_ if your retainers were attracted to you?”

Noct let out a sarcastic chuckle, but Gladio’s expression didn’t change. Thoughts of Noct’s face in the shower, biting down on his lip as he rocked himself back on his toy. These were images that wouldn’t soon leave the shield’s mind, let alone his pants. Taking a few bold steps closer to his prince the larger man put his palms on either side of the bar, loosely trapping Noct there. He was prepared to pull away in an instant and pretend it was a joke if Noct gave the slightest indication of reluctance. “Ask,” he said as blown out blue eyes looked up at him.

Noct’s Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. His gaze glanced briefly down at Gladio’s lips before coming back up to his eyes. “Gladio… are you attracted to me?”

He couldn’t form words, but he nodded as he inched closer to his prince. Alarms were going off in the more logical part of his mind. This was inappropriate beyond words and he shuddered to think what Ignis would do if he found out. What his father would say if he knew the prince’s shield was being so intimate with his charge. But when Noct gingerly reached forward and traced his palm along the painfully hard length contained beneath cotton fabric, Gladio pushed all those thoughts aside and nearly choked.

“Hooooly shit.” Noct said in a surprised exhale, licking his lips and palmed him a little more insistently through his pants. “Guess you enjoyed the show.”

Thrusting up lightly into the touch, Gladio closed his eyes and let out a moan, earning him an extra squeeze. When he opened his eyes again he noticed Noctis was hard too, the dark blue of his pajama pants doing little to hide the evidence. “I’d rather be a participant.”

Growing bold, Noct released him and hooked his fingers around the elastic of Gladio’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down slowly until his cock was released. When cool fingers wrapped around him and gave a few experimental tugs, Gladio clenched his fists against the marble countertops, seeking purchase as his prince manhandled him.

“Wow,” said Noct as he worked. His fingers didn’t even touch as he continued to work the hot flesh in his hand with growingly bolder strokes. “Maybe they should name a dildo after _you_. This gives Nocturne a run for its money…knot aside.” He licked his lips.

“Noct…” Gladio was straining to maintain composure at this point. He would be digging trenches into the countertop with his nails if it was made of wood. “Tell me what you want,” he rasped, thrusting up into the prince’s hand.

Standing on his toes, Noct said into Gladio’s ear, “There’s condoms and lube in my bedroom. I want you to wreck me.”

Gladio’s body acted on its own, gripping Noctis by the ass and hoisting him up into a searing kiss. It was awkward and more tongue than lips, but with their cocks pressing into each other, shielded only by the thin fabric of Noct’s pants, Gladio couldn’t care less.

It didn’t take long for Gladio to carry his prince to the bedroom and lowering him down onto the dark sheets, grinding down into him hard as Noct wiggled his way out of his pants. “End table,” he said.

Gladio kicked off his own pants and tossed his shirt aside as he found the unopened box of condoms and lube. Tearing the wrapper open with his teeth he slid it on before turning back to the bed. His breath caught in his lungs from the view.

Noctis was bent over, ass facing him. The ring of muscle already twitching for him.

It was quite possibly the hottest thing Gladio had ever seen.

Pumping a liberal amount of lube onto his hand, he coated himself generously before lining up. Normally he would prepare a lover before they got this far, but he suspected Noctis didn’t need it at this point.

With the last ounce of control he had he asked, “Are you sure?”

Looking over his shoulder, Noctis nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure. Don’t hold back. You won’t break me.”

With that, Gladio began to push in, unsurprisingly finding little resistance as he did so. Still, Noctis let out a low moan at the sensation and pushed back impatiently until Gladio was fully in. “Fuck,” Gladio gasped. Nobody had ever taken him to the hilt on the first go before. He took a few seconds to enjoy the view and process that, yes, this was actually happening, before Noct grew impatient again and began to wiggle.

Deciding to test his prince’s endurance, Gladio pulled back and thrust forward fast. The smack of skin on skin nearly drowned out by his prince’s moan. So, he did it again, and again, until they began to find a rhythm. Noctis was slamming back onto him with enthusiasm Gladio had never experienced before and it was careening him toward an orgasm at a ridiculous pace.

Before he went too far, he pulled out, earning a whine of disappointment from Noct. “Why’d you stop?”

The shield took a few seconds to compose himself. “Let’s try a different position,” he said before he laid down on the bed. “C’mere.” Noct crawled atop him so they were facing each other and straddled him as Gladio positioned his cock upward. When Noct lined up and let himself drop completely, they both let out a twin moan as Gladio grazed his prostate.

Good. Now that Gladio knew where his target was, he was determined to make his prince come before him. Had to leave a good first impression after all. It was only polite.

Grabbing Noct’s pale hips, he lifted him up and tilted him back slightly before thrusting upward, earning another moan as he hit his prostate again. Repeating the process slowly it wasn’t long before Noct’s cock was leaking precum profusely and Gladio felt he couldn’t wait any more.

Reaching up he took Noct’s member in his hand and began stroking it quickly. Noct yelped. “G-Gladio… Fuck. Don’t stop.”

The coil of orgasm inside Gladio that he’d managed to keep at bay was reaching critical tension. There was no holding it back this time. “Noct, come for me.”

A second later Noctis tensed. His legs trembling violently as he clenched around Gladio, coating his hand liberally as he did.

Amber eyes rolled into the back of his head as Gladio came a few thrusts later, only mildly disappointed that he was filling a condom instead of his prince.

When the wave subsided, he found Noct leaning down to kiss him. He returned it earnestly, as they made out for several long moments without separating.

Eventually the high passed and Noctis rolled to one side, limp and satisfied. Gladio pulled off the condom and discarded it into the waste bin near the end table. When he turned back to face his prince he found Noct smirking at him. “What’s that look for?”

Noctis rolled over to once side, facing him. “Thanks, Gladio… I… just… thanks.”

Leaning over, Gladio kissed him. This certainly wasn’t what he was expecting to do today, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. “My pleasure.”

 

 

*Thanks to Leggyfae on Tumblr for the bad dragon suggestion. Good choice. 


End file.
